One Night in the Fire
by Emo-Pirate
Summary: Will and Warren's first time... THIS IS SLASH! Don't like Don't read. Flames will be used to heat my home lol


**Kissing in the Fire**

**This is slash… don't like… don't read DOI!**

Warren looked sideways at his friend, Will. They had just saved the school from Royal Pain and Will had just found his powers.

It was incredible really… how good Warren's self control was. Since Will had shown his pretty face in Sky High, Warren's heart had belonged to the young Stronghold.

And tonight, PROM of all days, Warren was loosing control. Tonight was the night he'd do it: kiss Will…

…………….

It took all night to get Will by himself finally. He was sitting outside, away from the dancing when Warren found him.

"Hey Stronghold. Where's green girl?" Warren asked, sitting down beside the gorgeous boy.

"Layla? Inside." Sighed Will. He looked so innocent.

"Why aren't you dancing with her?" asked Warren suspiciously.

Will was quiet. He looked down at his hands. "Cause she doesn't want to dance with a fag." He said quietly.

Warren stared at Will, eyes wide. "What?"

Will looked at his fiery friend. "I'm gay, Peace." He muttered, looking away and blushing hotly.

"That makes things easier." Warren sighed, smiling.

"Makes what easier?" Will asked, staring at Warren.

"Easier for me to do this."

Warren put on hand on the side of Will's head, his fingers twisting into short brown hair. His other hand cupped Will's chin.

Slowly, torturously slow, Warren leaned in and pressed his lips to Will's shocked lips.

Warren relished in the simple kiss. Will's lips were even softer than he'd imagined, which had been a lot lately.

Warren's lips were hot against Will's mouth. Will's eyes were wide and he whimpered when Warren pulled back, smiling.

They were silent, staring into each other's eyes. "Can you do that again?" Will asked, blushing when his voice cracked. Warren smiled and dove back in, using tongue this time. He ran his tongue along Will's bottom lip, earning a moan.

Their kiss deepened, tongues dueling. Will looked into Warren's eyes and Warren understood the look.

WHAM! Will was up against the doorframe of his house, being kissed violently by a very horny Warren. His warm hands fumbled with the buttons of his dress shirt. Will tried to undo the waist coat Warren wore but he was to uncoordinated at the moment.

They struggled upstairs, littering the hallway to Will's room with clothes.

When they finally got to the bedroom, Warren slammed the door closed without looking, as his head was occupied with Will's bruised lips.

Will stumbled backwards and fell onto his soft covers, Warren stretched out on top of him, growling as he dipped his head to nuzzle Will's neck, biting and licking.

Will groaned and tangled his fingers in Warren's long black hair. The Stronghold felt Warren's warm hands travel down his hips to the waistband of his jeans.

Will yelped when he felt cool air on his half erect manhood. But it was replaced quickly with a hot hand wrapping around the thickening shaft.

"Oh God." Slurred Will, bucking his hips unconsciously for more friction.

Warren smiled and continued his burning trail of kisses down Will's chesst, stopping for a moment to tease a dusky nipple with his tongue.

"Please!" whined Will, panting heavily underneath the completely clothed Warren.

"Please what?" whispered Warren, bringing his head up to lick the shell of Will's ear.

"Strip for me. I want you to be inside me." Growled Will, gripping Warren's shoulders so hard there would be bruises later.

Warren detached himself from the gorgeous boy and slowly began to undress himself. Off came the waistcoat and Will watched tantalizingly as Warren unbuttoned his white dress shirt, revealing firm muscles with a trail of black hair starting at his navel and disappearing into his black pants. Will gulped hungrily, staring at the dark nipples and firm chest.

Warren grinned and undid the buttons on the top of his dress pants and slowly slipped them down.

"No underwear?" Will obvserved, blushing hotly.

His reply was being pressed firmly into his bed, Warren's hard on pressing into his thigh and a hot mouth licking down his abdomin.

"Enough foreplay!" begged Will, squirming and groaning in pleasure.

"Uhhuh." Murmured Warren from somewhere around Will's middle. "Flip over and stick that hot ass in the air." Whispered Warren.

Will complied and flipped over so that his face was in the pillows.

Will felt fingers kneed his firm ass.

"Please!" he growled, wiggling his butt 2 emphasize the point.

Will yelped when he felt Warren's teeth against the skin of his ass. He felt Warren spread his ass cheeks.

"Ai!" Will yelped when he felt a slick, wet appendage touch his opening.

Warren's tongue swirled around the tight opening, the tip penetrating the younger boy slightly.

"Th-that feels weird!" whimpered Will, bucking his hips against the blankets, trying to make more friction for his throbbing manhood. "Please!" he begged.

Warren removed his tongue and rubbed a finger in the precum sliding around the tip of Will's cock. Will groaned and felt a slick digit at his entrance. When the finger slipped inside of him, he yelped.

"That hurts!" he cried, biting his bottom lip so hard it drew blood. Warren distracted his young lover from the pain with a long lick up Will's neck and into the shell of his ear, nibbling on the ear lobe.

When the second finger entered into him, Will bit down to stop the yelp. Warren sissored the fingers, widening Will's tight passage.

"Please Warren!" Will cried, balling and flexing his hands in frustration.

Warren growled and Will sighed at the loss of the fingers. He felt something much larger at his entrance.

"Ready?" Warren growled, covering his throbbing manhood with saliva as lube.

Will screamed when Warren pushed himself into Will, a little at a time. "G-Get off me!" Will cried, tears streaming down his face.

"Shh Will… wait a bit." Warren soothed, holding onto Will's hips and holding him in place so the boy couldn't squirm from his grip.

Warren started to thrust gently and slowly. Suddenly, Will yelped and groaned loudly, arching his smooth back.

"Found it." Warren murmured, smiling as he hit the bundle of nerves again, making Will scream in pleasure.

"Oh god yes. Please! Faster!" begged Will, wriggling and bucking his hips, desperate to releave the pressure in his throbbing erection, which pulsed in frustration.

Warren sped up his rhythm.

Will groaned and squirmed benieth him. Suddenly, he was gathered into Warren's muscular arms so that was sitting in the raven's lap, bouncing up and down on Warren's cock. Warren spun the boy completely around so that they were facing eachother.

Will threw his head back, groaning. Warren grabbed Will's head and smashed his mouth to his lover's, teeth clashing and tongues dancing.

Warren began his decent down Will's neck, biting and licking and blowing on the sensitive flesh.

One hand kneeded Will's ass hungrily while the other snaked down to clasp Will's firm manhood. Will didn't think it was possible but as Warren fisted him roughly, he felt himself get even harder, his manhood thickening and lengthening more.

"W-War! I'm gonna cum!" cried Will, clinging to Warren for dear life.

Warren toppled forward so that Will was on his back. He hammered into Will, deep and fast, brushing that spot in Will with every thrust. His rhythm became erratic and shallow as he neared his own orgasm.

"WARREN!" screamed Will as something exploded in his lower abdomin and his belly, Warren's hand, and Warren's own stomach was spattered with white seed.

Warren groaned when he felt the strong contractions squeezing his cock. Warren screamed Will's name when he came with a last deep thrust.

"Ride it out." He murmured to Will, who was panting below him, hands weakly clinging to his back.

Will and Warren rode out the strong waves of exstacy for several minutes.

Warren pulled out of Will and Will moaned at the loss. The Peace gathered Will in his strong arms, yanking the blankets out from under him to cover themselves with, sweaty and cum covered as they were.

Will mumbled something about his parents before falling asleep, curled against Warren's body, his head against his chest.

Warren wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, curling up with him. Right now… nothing mattered… nothing but Will. Screw the JetStream and the Commander for all he cared at the moment.

With a content sigh, Warren fell asleep, nuzzling his nose into Will's sweet smelling hair.

XxX

The next morning, Mrs. Stronghold shook her head at the mess in the hallway leading to Will's room. Such a messy boy. Mrs. Stronghold looked down and saw a shoe that definitely did NOT belong to Will; much to large.

Did Will have a friend spend the night.

Mrs. Stronghold peeked into her son's room and wrinkled her nose. The smell of sex was heavy in the air.

Did Layla and Will DO it?! Mrs. Stronghold approached the bed, a little scared about what she would find there. What she DID see made the super hero smile.

A dark muscular boy with his arms around her son, who was sleeping heavily atop Warren's broad chest.

"Well well well." She whispered, smiling before adjusting the blankets gently and then tip toeing from the room, trying to make the least noise as possible.

XxX

When Will woke up several hours later, Warren was gone. Will shot upright. Did he leave??

No… Warren's clothes were still scattered over the floor. And Will's pj drawer was open. Will smiled and then hopped out of bed and yanked on a pair of boxers, an old gray tee shirt and sweatpants.

He meandered down the stairs, wincing a bit as his lower body did not seem to want to cooperate with him.

In the kitchen, a lovely sight greeted him: Warren was sitting at his kitchen table, eating. He was wearing one of Will's black sleeping shirts and a pair of black pajama pants that were much 2 big for Will but fit Warren snuggly, showing off the gorgous contours of his legs.

Will smiled and boldly walked up behind Warren and gave his a large kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning!" he said, smiling. He sat down across from Warren and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning youself." Warren grinned, brushing his wild bed hair from his dark eyes.

He leaned across the small kitchen table to kiss Will gently on the lips, but somehow their tongues got involved and it wasn't until Will's cereal bowl went clattering to the floor that they disconnected.

"Your mom knows." Warren said suddenly.

"WHAT?!" groaned Will, slapping his forehead and looking as if Christmas had been cancelled.

"Hey don't freak baby. She's cool with it." Explained Warren, sticking a spoonful of mushy cereal into his open mouth.

Will smiled in relief then in something else entirely. He giggled.

"What's so funny?" Warren asked, frowning.

"Oh nothing. Its just that you called me 'baby'." Will smiled. "What about my dad? That should be fun." He sighed, picking up his cereal bowl and giving his lover a great show of his backside.

"Oh we'll get through it." Warren decided, getting up and putting his hands on Will's narrow hips.

"I hope so." Will smiled and kissed Warren gently on the lips.

Turns out a lot can happen if you spend a night in the fire.

XxX

(wipes off blood from nose and carpet) THIS THING TOOK 4EVA!!! And if u didn't have a major nosebleed during that horny scene, something is wrong with you!! R&R!!!! Till next time, EMO-PIRAAAAAAATE!


End file.
